Fear's Only Spark (HIATUS)
by Poke-Potter-Pitch.1
Summary: Three years after the events of the movie, Pitch Black is back, and he's getting stronger. One day when he's out scaring, he comes across a certain blunette... *my first story, so no flames, constructive criticism welcome*
1. 3 years later

**Hi! It's me, Poke-Potter-Pitch.1, but just call me 3P! As this is my first story, don't expect too much, so I'm relying on your feedback to improve. I have no idea when the next chapter will be out, that depends on my mood and your feedback. I know this chapter doesn't have much dialogue, but there will be more in the others. If after a while I start making Pitch too OOC or my OC a Mary Sue please tell me, and I'll reflect on that. Hope you enjoy it, sincerely- 3P**

* * *

Chapter 1: 3 Years Later

It was a darker night than most, a perfect night to scare a few children, replacing their sweet, joyful dreams with nightmares. Pitch Black was standing on a paved rooftop, looking down through a skylight, on the kid he was about to scare. He called on his best nightmare -Timore- to help with the job. Its ghost like manes elegantly blew in the wind, as it seemed to run through the air, to Pitch. "Down there, lies a child who still believes in me," informed Pitch, "'Tis a thing we don't see enough of these days." The nightmares couldn't speak English, but Pitch understood them,  
"What is your plan?" it asked.  
"The usual," he replied. It had been nearly 3 years since the last incident with the Guardians, and though he hadn't fully regained his strength yet, he was steadily recovering. With the new addition of Jack Frost to their team, he didn't want to try anything funny, to get in their way... yet. He couldn't, of course, stop scaring all together even if he wanted to- it would mean to relinquish his duties as the nightmare king, and no way in hell was he going to do that. "Let's go," said Pitch, as he swiftly sank through the ceiling, and into the small boys' room, accompanied by his nightmare.

Pitch and Timore managed to get in quite a few screams until the boys' parents burst in, trying to calm their kid down and convince him there was no such thing as the 'Boogeyman'. The parents didn't believe in him, thus couldn't see him, making it rather easy to get away. He was about to move on to his next victim, when a strong energy passed through him, it felt as if a big wave crashed into him, but from all directions. This could mean only one thing: another magical being was nearby, one he didn't know yet, and a powerful one.

He tried to follow the cause of the disturbance, when completely out of nowhere, a blinding white light, almost like an explosion lit up a huge section of the town, almost knocking Pitch over, followed by a loud scream, "Leave me ALONE!" Pitch, knowing certainly the place from which the energy came from, rode Timore there as fast as he could. When he arrived he saw a clearing, empty except for 4 people, 3 of which were wearing black uniforms. "No, please! I don't want to!" the other one however, was a young girl, maybe in her 20's. This girl wore a light purple shirt, partly covered by her halfway zipped up black Jacket, with a large columbia-blue lightning bolt. Her pants started as light blue from the top, gradually growing darker until it was black down at the bottom, with black shoes. Her catalina-blue hair was tied back in a high ponytail, with strips running down both sides of her head. She struggled against the tall people in uniform until finally, one of the men, with a loud thump hit her over the head with a nearby pole, leaving her unconscious. Pitch, not wanting to intervene, sat and watched as they cuffed and dragged her into the large back of a van. A female voice said through an earpiece,  
"Dave... *Pant*... tell the boss we have her," after this they set off. Since he knew that after what he just saw, he wouldn't be able to concentrate on scaring now anyway, for now he abandoned his mission and set off after them.

It was almost dawn by the time they reached their destination. They went to a place Pitch had never been before, no houses were in sight for what seemed like 200 miles. What was even weirder, was that after all this driving through the thick forest, all they came to was a pole with a microphone on top. One of the men got out of the van, pushed a small red button on the side of the pole, and a robotic voice was projected which said something that sounded an awful lot like "Do you like squirrels?". Did he hear that right? What sort of a question is that? He found out soon enough,  
"Yes but I prefer birds," replied the man. It must've been some sort of password because the pole retracted into the ground, opening a wide runway leading underground. "You guys go on ahead!" yelled the man, "I'll make sure we weren't followed." The driver nodded and drove down the ramp underground, leaving it open for the man. He took out a cigar and a lighter, and started blowing big puffs of smoke into the air, trying to get a perfect circle, not doing his job at all. Curious about what they were up to, Pitch calmly started proceeding down the ramp. Before he could though, the man, apparently in shock, dropped his cigar and yelled, "H-Hey! YOU!" Turning around to see who he was shouting at, he found the man looking directly at him. "What do you think you're doing here? How did you find us?!" Pitch turned again, but there was no one behind him. He couldn't be talking about Pitch, could he? As if he read his mind, the man continued yelling, "Yes you! I'll ask again, what are you doing here?" For a moment, he was dumbstruck. Besides the Guardians he hadn't been seen by an adult since the dark ages. Why would this man believe in the boogeyman?  
"I'm here to... see someone?" It was the first thing that came to mind.  
"Oh no you're not! We don't accept your kind near here!"  
"My kind...?" As if completely ignoring him, the man spoke into his earpiece,  
"I need backup we have a code blue people, 4 men will do, I repeat we have a code blue!"  
In less than 10 seconds 4 more black-suited men appeared from underground, they could all see him too.  
"Ok guys," one of the men spoke, "Just like in training remember? In three... two-" before he had a chance to finish Pitch hit them all with a strong blast of black sand causing them all to drop on the spot. Not dead, of course, merely knocked out. Then Pitch realized something, the sudden gush of energy, the blinding white light, a secret base, and the men being able to see him? Did this place have something to do with people with powers? He quietly slipped inside, pushed a button to close the ramp, and slightly tired from what just happened, went inside to find out.

The further Pitch went, the more confusing the place got. He managed to move around undetected, by turning into a shadow of something nearby whenever people walked past. Down every corridor there were a few large, slightly tinted windows, usually showing 3 or more people in either black or white uniforms, examining stuff Pitch didn't recognize. Their technology looked as if it came at least 50 years into the future, some of it being voice controlled, some of it hovering in mid-air, using initiative for when to do something. He often came across electrical signs giving directions like, "Testing currently in 7B &amp; 7A" or, "Newly arrived subjects in 3D". He walked around for quite some time, wondering if he was wasting his time or whether he would find something interesting. A few times he found himself in a place he had already been, until finally he stood in front of a room that caught his attention. "3D" was written in clear bold print above the door, and without thinking, Pitch walked inside, only to find a rather depressing room. No windows, or colour, just neatly organized mobile steel tables, one of which, seeming unconscious and too hurt to move even if they weren't, the same girl from the clearing, was tightly strapped to.

It took Pitch a few seconds to register what he was seeing. That same girl he saw fighting off those people mere hours ago, now lay strapped to a table, bandages over her mouth and eyes. He didn't care what she had done, nobody deserves to be trapped like this. He didn't know what they wanted with her, but from the state they were keeping her, it couldn't be good. Faint footsteps could be heard from afar, so without thinking he busted a huge hole in the ceiling with nightmare sand, grabbed the girl and rode off with Timore. Looking back, Pitch thought he heard some angry screams coming from the workers, but he didn't care. But then, suddenly, there was something he did care about. Why on earth did he do that? Why did he save her? He didn't know anything about this girl, he had no reason to interfere. This was now seriously bugging him, so he stopped to think. Usually he could've just disappeared into a shadow, and re-appeared wherever he wanted, but when you're bringing someone with you, it always hurts them at first, and she was in no fit condition to go through any more pain. He lay her down on the leaf covered ground, took off her bandages around her mouth and eyes, and then, completely by surprise, a searing pain spread lightning fast through his whole body, his heart felt as if it were beating 100 times a second, his stomach felt like it were being crushed by a truck, he thought he heard a yell of distress, and whatever caused this sent him flying 10 feet back. He had been electrocuted.

It took him a while to open his eyes, and get his bearings. He tried to get back up, as he looked around for the girl, to see if she had been struck too. She was still sparking, yet unscathed, and awake. Pitch realized that this was no ordinary girl, it wasn't lightning from the sky, it came from her. He now knew why they had taken her, they wanted her for her powers. He heard the girl speak for the first time, "Oh my god! I-I'm so sorry! A-Are you ok? Where...-" but before she could finish her sentence, she collapsed again, obviously from fatigue. He walked over to her, and saw that she had beautiful bright blue eyes, much brighter than ordinary. She was still awake, and having never really properly spoken to a girl before, let alone an injured one, he wasn't sure what to say.  
"Don't worry, those people are gone. You're safe now," trying to keep her calm he asked, "What's your name?" She looked up at Pitch, and before she fell asleep once more, she managed to say,  
"L-Laura... my n-name is Laura Joules..."

**So yeah, I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Every chapter, I'd like at least 3 reviews before starting/posting the next one, so if you see that there isn't a next chapter yet, please review. I'd also like to say thanks to PhoenixWillowsRox88 for being my beta reader. If you like this, you'll be sure to like her's even more :)**

**Please fave, follow and review!**

**Pitch says hi!**

**~3P~**


	2. Laura Joules

**Hi! It's me, 3P! I know, I know it took me months to release chapter two and I'm really, really sorry! It's just I've been writing these other 2 Rise of the Guardians Fanfictions called "Hanging with the ROTG crew" and "Torn Between Night and Day", to be honest I totally forgot about this one! Thank you to all the people who are still going to continue reading this story, regardless of me taking absolutely ages! I'm only still writing this for you guys! And also thanks to the guest Ruby12 who has reviewed all 3 of my stories! That makes so happy! And Ruby, only time will tell :)**  
**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's, and nothing else etc, you guys know the deal.**  
**Hope you enjoy it! ~3P~**

**_**

"L-Laura... My n-name is Laura Joules."

Three hours had passed since that happened, and this '_Laura_' was still out cold. Seeing he didn't have much choice, Pitch once again placed her on Timore and proceeded back to his lair, he couldn't exactly just leave her there. Besides, he found her intriguing. He wanted to know how a magical being like her managed to get caught up in such a mess, and who those strange people were.

They soon reached a darker, more crowded part of the forest. The shadows seemed to be moving, and the branches of the trees looked like they might reach out and grab you at any given time. Pitch, of course, didn't mind this at all. In fact, this was the entrance to his lair. After the Guardians annoyingly discovered his previous one, he had to find a new way of getting in.

This one was more than just a hole in the ground. Pitch dismounted Timore, and walked towards one of the trees. The thing about these trees were that as soon as you step into one of it's shadows, a feeling of dread, your worst fear, will spread through you. This will usually scare off whoever happens to be standing there already but if that weren't enough, you have to run your hand along a specific part of a specific tree, and you could walk straight into it, as if it wasn't even there, somehow emerging in his lair.  
He ran his ashy coloured hand along the rough tree, which then gave off an even more depressing energy, grabbed Timore's rein and effortlessly disappeared into the darkness.

The whole place was dark, it was hard to find a shred of light anywhere. The walls, the floor and the ceiling were all made up of cold, black stone, there were steel cages hanging from the ceiling, which he had once, to no avail, used to trap hundreds of little tooth fairies. He hadn't much use for them anymore, but you never know when you might need to trap someone.  
Knowing Laura would remain unconscious for quite a while still, he created a big chair out of nightmare sand for her to stay in. He lowered her into it, and not really knowing what to do next, he turned to his nightmare.  
"I must go, if we ever want to be believed in again I don't have time to sit here and do nothing."  
Timore was about about to follow, but Pitch turned back, "No, you will stay here and watch over her, make sure she doesn't do anything." The horse gave him a 'do I have to?' look. "Just do as your told!" Yelled Pitch as he left to corrupt some more dreams.

Timore was bored... Pitch had been gone for a while now, and the strange girl still hadn't woken up. He didn't even know why Pitch was wasting his time on her, it didn't benefit him in any way.  
Occasionally he thought of just leaving, but he shuddered at the thought of what his punishment would be if he wasn't there when his master returned. Then again, he had the ability to sense when the Nightmare king was nearby, so he could just go do his own thing until he comes back... yeah, that sounds better.  
And so Timore left, leaving the unconscious Laura lying in the chair, his galloping echoing throughout the lair.

Unfortunately, Timore only considered the consequences of Pitch returning, never once stopping to think what would happen if Laura were to wake up. Which of course, is exactly what happened.  
She slowly started opening her eyes, blinking a few times to adjust to the darkness. She brushed her fringe out of the way with her left hand, and tried to push herself to sit up with her right. It was hard to see, she had no idea where she was, and her surroundings weren't giving her any clues.  
She shakily stood up, getting a slight head rush.  
"Hello? Is anybody here?" She wasn't sure if she expected anyone to answer, but she could vaguely remember meeting someone before she passed out. She couldn't remember who they were though. As much as she would've preferred to sit and wait for them, for all she knew they could've just left her there, with no concern. It wouldn't be the first time.  
Deciding she wasn't going to get any answers staying there, she started to look around.

It was like a labyrinth. Sometimes you'd be walking in one direction and then find yourself standing somewhere completely different. Occasionally she'd hear something, jump in fright, and it'd only be something she bumped, or even her own footsteps. She usually wasn't even close to being this easily frightened, but there was just something about this place, as if it were meant to intimidate you. If this was the case, it was working.  
A few times she considered just stoping and continuing when it gets lighter, but there weren't any windows around so for all she knew it could've been midday right now.

Just when she was wondering if she'd ever find a way out of here, she came across three doors. All identical in appearance, tall, black, golden doorknobs and a dark grey, ivy-like pattern on the front.  
'_It could be a trap_' Laura thought. But if she left now she probably wouldn't be able to find her way back, and one of these could be the way out.  
She reached for the door on the right first, and tried to push it open. It was stuck, like it hadn't been opened in years. One hard shove sent it flying open, banging on the wall inside. Cupboards were lined up agains the walls, filled with books: big and small, written in languages she couldn't understand. A library? In a place like this?  
"Weird," she said to herself. Unfortunately there weren't any other doors or windows in this room so she left.

Closing the door behind her, she went for the middle one next. Right before she turned the knob she could've sworn she heard a yell of anger coming from far off. Although it freaked her out, she convinced herself it was just her mind playing tricks on her again. This door opened smoothly, no trouble at all. She looked inside, but was rather disappointed. The room was completely empty, not even a speck of dust could be seen. She was almost certain it had some kind of secret to it, but not letting curiosity kill the cat she closed the door once more.

Quite annoyed at the poor sense of humour the owner of this place had, she didn't get her hopes up as she went for the third, and final door.  
"I would prefer it if you'd stay where I leave you next time." Laura had a mini heart attack: she jumped around, almost falling over. Before her stood a man: tall, ashy-grey skin, black hair, black robe, and yellow eyes.  
"What were you doing?" He asked.  
"I, uh... I was just..." It was coming back to her now. The scientists had finally caught her, and this guy helped her. Did he say his name? She didn't remember. He looked at her, still waiting for an answer, "I was lost and I couldn't find a way out... Sorry."  
He looked at her, and Laura couldn't tell what he was feeling.  
"Come." Was all he said, still expressionless, as he turned and started to walk the other way.  
"Wait! What's your name?" He turned his head around slightly, and sighed,  
"Pitch... Pitch Black." He walked on, and Laura followed him.  
Pitch led them to the same room that they started off in, with Timore sitting in the corner, looking guilty, apparently being punished.  
"Woah, what is that?" Asked Laura. He hardly needing to know what she was gesturing to, so he kept walking.  
"A nightmare." He answered simply, as if that was all the explanation she needed.  
"Care to elaborate?"  
"I assume you know what a nightmare is?"  
"Well, a bad dream but-"  
"Think of this as the embodiment of one."  
"That's cool."  
He was bothered by this. Nightmares weren't meant to impress you, they were meant to scare you.

"Sit down." He gestured towards the same chair she sat in before, and she did.  
Pitch created his own chair facing the the other, and sat down, "So '_Laura_', what's your story?"  
"Well '_Pitch_'," she replied, "it's a long story, and it's not exactly what I tell people I've only known for less than a day."  
"I need hardly remind you," he said, a smug grin forming on his face, "that if it hadn't been for me, you'd still be trapped in that freak laboratory."  
Laura looked down, she knew he was right. She owed him.  
"...What do you want to know?"  
Pitch's grin grew. That was easier than he thought.  
"Let's start at the beginning, how long have you had your powers?"  
"Since I was born, I still haven't quite got the hang of it yet though."  
He was surprised by this, but almost immediately jumped to a different conclusion.  
"Well not since you were born, since you woke up. I know it seems like you weren't anybody before all this, but you were."  
"What? No, I mean I've actually been like this forever. I was never resurrected or anything if that's what you mean."  
Pitch still didn't believe her, but he let it slide,  
"Alright. Whatever you say." This frustrated Laura.  
"Look my parents hated me ever since they realised I was a freak, which wasn't until a year after I was born, my eyes are much brighter than normal people's, and..." She rolled up her sleeves and he was shocked at what he saw. Her veins, all the way from her wrist to the inside of her elbow were glowing a really bright blue, "...they always made me hide these, so I didn't attract any attention. It failed miserably, of course. It was a bit hard to explain why I had to sprint inside as soon as there was any sign of rain."  
"You're weak against water, then?"  
"Usually electricity rules over water, but when I get wet it's basically like getting electrocuted for a normal person. I know it doesn't make sense, after all, draining electricity heals me, so why should my own be any different?"  
"Draining electricity? You mean you can drain the power out of street lights and TVs and other things?"  
"Pretty much. One time I even managed to drain some actual lightning from a storm, I'd never felt so strong. For some reason I can't remember it well, though."

"Those scientists, what did they want with you?" Pitch asked, finally getting to the part that he really wanted to know.  
"I'm not entirely sure on what they plan on doing with me," she started, "but it's cause of my powers. I'm not the only one, they've caught me once before, and I saw others there."  
"How did you escape there last time?" He asked.  
"This girl helped me. She's the only other person I know that was also born with her powers. Her name was Phoenix Flare, she has fire powers."  
Pitch didn't quite get enough information about them as he'd hoped for, but for now it was all he could get, and he had a feeling that they weren't rid of them just yet.

"What did your parents do? About your gift?"  
Laura chuckled, nobody has ever described it as a 'gift' before, more like a curse.  
"They were ashamed of it, did whatever they could to hide it. Always made me wear long sleeves, if there was any chance of water being close to an area then I wasn't to go there, you understand." Pitch nodded, "When I turned 19 they abandoned me, kicked me out on the street and denied to everybody ever having a daughter."  
"When you turned 19? How old are you?"  
"Why so many questions?"  
"As long as you keep answering, I'll continue asking."  
Laura sighed.  
"I stopped ageing when I turned 20, so that's pretty much my actual age, but I've been around for 53 years."  
This meant that she was immortal too, and she could be a useful ally. He just needed to get her on his side.  
"So what can you do? I know you can drain electricity, but what else?"  
"A lot actually. I first thought the only thing I could do was shoot electricity, but it turns out I also have electric blasts, electric grenades and more." She held up her hand, and a crackling ball of blue electricity about the size of a soft ball appeared, lighting up the area around them. Her hand was shaking a lot due to the powerful energy. "I haven't mastered my powers yet, there's not an awful lot of opportunities to practise them. If only the public knew there really were people like us out there, then we'd be accepted."  
"It's not so much the acceptance that's the problem, considering we can't be seen unless we're believed in, it's difficult to get more believers, and that makes us weaker." He explained, but Laura looked puzzled.  
"Wait, what do you mean? People can't see you?"  
"They _can_ see you?" Pitch's eyes widened, if this was true, there was no questioning: he HAD to get her on his side, no matter what he had to do.  
"They always have. If they need to believe in you to see you, how do they start to believe in you in the first place? If they can't see you and if they haven't heard of you?" She asked curiously.  
"It's confusing." He replied simply, he thought it best that she didn't know he was the 'boogeyman', it could change her view of him.  
"Wait, how can I see you then? I've never heard of a 'Pitch Black' before this." She wondered.  
"I think if you have powers you can see us regardless of beliefs."  
"Us? There are others like you?"  
'_Damn_' Pitch thought.  
"There are many others. Some just wonder around doing what they please, but there are also the Guardians." He explained with clear loathing in his voice.  
"The Guardians? Who are they?" It was her turn for questions now.  
"A group of spirits selected by Man in Moon to protect children."  
"So the moon makes decisions now does it?"  
"Not the moon, Man in Moon. There _is_ a difference." He scowled.  
"Yeah cause that makes much more sense." She said sarcastically, "Anyway," she stood up, "as much as how helpful you've been, I should really be going."  
Pitch couldn't let that happen.  
"But where would you go?"  
"I don't know, somewhere with lots of street lights to drain." She joked.  
"What if it rains on the way? It's a big forest, it'll take a couple days to cross on foot."  
"We're in a forest? Oh well, I'll take my chances." She said, starting to walk off.  
Pitch stood up, "You can't get out without me, and I don't know if I'm in the mood for that right now."  
Laura stopped and turned around.  
"Are you holding me hostage?" She asked with half a chuckle.  
"Maybe." He smirked, "I'm trying to help you."  
"Why?" She asked, this time serious.  
"Are you always this dismissive?"  
"Most people that promised to help me stabbed me in the back, or in my case, threw water over me."  
"You won't find any water here." He said, with what could've looked like a genuine smile, "Just stay. You'll have your own room, a bed, and anything else you need."  
Laura thought for a long time before answering.  
"Nobody's ever done anything like this for me..." She looked at him, "Thank you."  
"So you'll stay?"  
She shrugged,  
"Ok." She didn't really know why, there was just something about him that made it hard to refuse. Intimidation maybe, but would she stay with somebody who intimidated her? She didn't know, but right now she didn't care anymore.  
"Then follow me." He led her out of the room, and for a split second he thought he felt a bit of guilt for using her, but he shrugged it off immediately. He was the Nightmare King: he had no time for such emotions.

He continued leading her through his lair until they stopped at another black door.  
"It's not luxury I know, but it's all I have." Pitch gestured towards Laura to open it. She went inside, and it was pretty cool.  
It was a small room: with the same walls, floor and ceiling as everywhere else in his lair, a black chandelier hung from the ceiling with little dark fire looking things, a made bed with a black blanket and pillow, a black vanity desk with a big mirror, and a chair to sit by it.  
"It's better than I've had for decades!" Considering she spent the last 34 years without a home, this wasn't surprising. This room was originally made for Jack Frost, for if he agreed to join Pitch after their little talk in the artic. He messed up that time, he said the wrong things, he wouldn't let that happen with Laura.  
"While you're here," he began, "don't wander around like you did earlier. You can go into the main room but no further."  
"If I can even find my way there." She doubted if she could, so she'd just stay in here until told otherwise.  
"If you need anything, I'm here." Pitch reassured her.  
"Thank you." She nodded.  
"Will you be alright for now? Because I have to leave."  
"I'll be fine, where are you going?"  
"Just some things I have to take care of. Don't worry, I won't be long."  
"Ok, good luck with that." And so, Pitch sank back into the shadows to do whatever he needed to do.  
"Woah!" Laura exclaimed, "How did...?" She walked over to the spot he disappeared in to see if there was a passage or something.  
'Nothing' she thought, she wondered what else he could do. With no idea what time it was she might as well rest until he returns. She crept under the blankets, and she warmed up a little. She hesitantly closed her eyes, and tried to fall asleep.

**(Still don't know how to do a line break) **

**Hey guys! I'm still no good at paragraph structure I know, but I'm getting better (I think)! **  
**So I hope you liked this chapter! Before writing another one for this story, I'll do another "Torn Between Night and Day" one first, so it might take a while but I highly doubt it'll be as long as last time. Once again, please review! I'll reply to any questions and feedback! Last time I said I wanted 3 reviews per chapter, but I changed it to only 1. One of the best feelings ever for me is waking up with a review. By the way if you're a guest, I'll reply to your reviews in the author's notes because I can't message you. Anyway, that's all for now! Bye!**  
**~3P~**


	3. (!) Not a chapter, but please read

Sorry to everyone who was following this story... I don't think I'm ever going to continue it. I want a career as a manga/comic artist, so I'm focusing almost fully on working on my drawing skills rather than writing. One day when I become good enough at drawing, I'll make this story into a comic and post it on my Deviantart, "PitchBlack2001". Don't judge me on the name, I chose it over two years ago and I can't change it. If anybody was actually interested in it, message me and I'll probably give you any spoilers you want, or you can just follow my Deviantart and I'll draw it eventually. Who knows, MAYBE one day I'll continue writing but I highly doubt it. Either way, thank you to anyone who cared! -Don


End file.
